A NEW Q FOR YOU
by plasticpsycopath
Summary: Q's son q has come to voyager to ask captian Janeway for advice on somthing thats been on his mind since his last visit to Voyager
1. Default Chapter

STAR TREK Voyager as well as related character names and terminology are trademarks of Paramount Pictures Corp ****

STAR TREK Voyager as well as related character names and terminology are trademarks of Paramount Pictures Corp., A VIACOM company. No infringement intended.

This story takes place 3 months after Star Trek Voyager: End Game 

A NEW Q FOR YOU 

Captain Kathryn Janeway stood on the bridge looking at the stars zip by on the view-screen as Voyager and her crew just home were on their first mission since their return to the alpha quadrant three months earlier. As she stood there her thoughts drifted back to friends left in the delta quadrant. She had gotten the chance to talk to Mr. Neelix two days ago in a subspace transmission. He told her of the ongoing struggle of the Telaxian's living on the asteroid and how he had negotiated a treaty all be it a shaky one to allow the Telaxian's to continue living there in exchange they would help with the mining of the asteroid so long as it didn't endanger there lives in the process. 

"Captain we are nearing the coordinates." Came the monotone voice of her chef tactical officer. 

"Thank you Mr. Tuvok. Harry what are your readings?" 

"Nothing on long-range scan's Captain."

"Very well keep me posted." 

As Janeway turned to face the view-screen a flash of light engulfed the bridge and Janeway knew it could mean only one thing Q but as she braced her self for the headache she felt coming on she heard a voice say something she hadn't expedited.

"Hello Aunt Kathy." And she turned to see a dashing young man in a starfleet uniform sitting in her captain's chair. 

"Aunt Kathy? Do I know you."

"Aunt Kathy you mean you don't recognize you nephew it's me Q?" 

"Q? Last time I saw you, you were about sixteen or seventeen."

"Yes true in the way you measure time that's the way I looked to you. Lets not get in to the whole Time, space and age thing I've come to visit. Besides now that I don't have Q following me around like a little lost puppy I can come and go with out him making a mess of things and leaving me to clean them up."

Janeway looked at the now twenty something Q with a smile "join me in my ready room Q?"

As they both entered her ready room she looked at Q with a smile. She couldn't help but notice he didn't look a thing like his father, which in her book was a good thing. She couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy at the fact that if Q was here that meant that in all likelihood Q was not far away and as always she felt unnerved at the thought of Q showing up on her ship."

"So Q what brings you hear?"

"Well to tell you the truth Aunt Kathy…"

"Stop right there." Janeway interrupted "Call me Kathryn or Captain Aunt Cathy makes me feel so damn old …ok"

"Ok Aunt Kath… Kathryn I have something I would like to talk to you about. It's something I have been thinking about for a few thousand years. I just cant talk to Q about it because he would disown me and I don't know what the continuum would do… well that's not true I do know what they would do. They would probably strip me of my Q powers or turn me into a Klingon slime Bat or both."

"Q you can talk to me about anything and from the way you sound it's big now why don't you sit down and tell me what it is you are talking about."

Q looked at Janeway with a look she had never saw on a Q's face the look of a young boy frightened because he knew he had did something he shouldn't have done and what bothered her the most is the fact that he hadn't done anything yet.

"O.k. said Q "I want to join Starfleet. 


	2. chapter 2

STAR TREK Voyager, TNG, TOS, DS9 and Enterprise ® as well as related character names and terminology are trademarks of Paramount Pictures Corp ****

Voyager, ® as well as related character names and terminology are trademarks of Paramount Pictures Corp., A VIACOM company. No infringement intended.

In this Fan Fiction There will be a few references to a book called The Q continuum where Q And wife a newly born q arrived on the Enterprise E. if you haven't read it you should it is a great story. 

I would just like to note that this is my first time writhing anything at all so I am still working on my technique…Thank you. 

A New Q for you 

Chapter 2

"You want to do…what?" Janeway asked as she walked over to the replacator. 

"Coffee black." She requested. She stood there watching the cup of steaming coffee materialize from the replacator behind her desk. When she asked young Q what it was that was weighing on his mind so hard. Never in her wildest dreams would that be the answer she had expected. The more she thought about it the more it started to make a little since. Of all the things in this whole cosmos that a Q could accomplish what was the one thing they had never done… joined starfleet. She felt laughter start to rise in the pit of her stomach. With all her starfleet training she couldn't stop it and she had to let it out.

"Captain I certainly didn't think you would laugh at me." Q said with a hint of being a little hurt 

"No, no …I'm not laughing at you Q. I just wish I could be there to see the look on Q's face when you tell him. But first I want you to tell me what made you decide to join starfleet."

"Well it started a while back after Q and I left Voyager."

"I felt like I need to do more, to become more than just another omnipotent being." Young Q laughs and walks over to the windows of the ready room.

"I mean I have the need to become more than…than my father."

"For years he tormented the crew of the Enterprise D and E, he is nothing more than a spoiled brat!"

"I know that's how I was the last time I was on this ship and…it almost cost E'cheb his life."Q turned to look at Janeway.

"What I'm trying to say is I want to do some good for this great and vast cosmos, with out pulling a cosmic thread hear or…or snapping my fingers to keep a sun from going nova."

"Do you understand Captain I want to learn the starfleet way. Its something I have to do not just for me but for every one I have ever hurt before…before I saw what kind of harm meddling in those cosmic fibers could do."

Q sat down on the couch at the windows. He could see the stars passing by the ship. They looked like Andorein fireflies. He could see them whisking by the window almost winking at him as they passed by in white, blue and light red.

"Have you ever been to the Andorein home world Captain, they used to have a beautiful planet. Till I showed up with Q we thought that causing the gravity of there moon to change witch in turn would cause there rivers and oceans to change course and go backward would be sooooo funny."

"Well it was funny till a year latter when we returned changing the oceans current caused massive tidal waves which… WIPED OUT THEIR HOLE DAMN PLANET!"

"I tried to change what we had done but the continuum wouldn't allow it, they said I must learn from my mistakes." 

"And I have, I'm sick and tired of all the death I have caused." 

At this moment young Q seemed to Janeway more human than any other person on the ship. She knew he was hurting inside, if he didn't she would be worried. She knew that his father had done things that would make young Q's deeds look like a birthday party. But that wasn't the point, this Q a young man just seeing how fragile life really is…now that was the point.

"Q … I'll contact starfleet command first thing tomorrow."

"You've had a long day and I need time to think on what I'm going to say to starfleet tomorrow."

"So I want you to go get some rest because for a Q… you look like you could use some."

Q stood up and walked over to the desk where the Captain was siting. He was glad she was going to help him because if it weren't for her he would be lost right now.

"Your right Captain I think I'll go see E'cheb, and say hello to Commander Chakotay I still need to apologize to him for that hole holodeck incident."

Q lifted his hand ready to snap his fingers and disappear. But he lowered his hand and smiled a turned to walk out the door. But before he left he turned to the Captain.

"Would it be alright if I stayed on Voyager just till we hear what starfleet has to say?" 

Janeway smiled "we still have your courtiers empty for you."

Q smiled and walked out the door. 

****


End file.
